


hey soul sister (i don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Series: remember remember all we fight for [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alicia Clark/Elyza Lex - Freeform, Alicia too, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Clexa, Elyza is a badass, F/F, Femslash, elyza lex - Freeform, english is not my first language, lexark, soulmates in an alternate universe, they're totally a thing, this is totally canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia’s smile grew. She hold out her hand for the girl to take it.<br/>“My name’s Alicia Clark, stranger. What’s yours?”<br/>The girl smiled, secretly loving the way Alicia had pronounced the k in her last name.<br/>She reached for Alicia’s arm, grabbing it to pull herself on her feet.<br/>“Elyza. Elyza Lex.”</p><p>or the one where Lexa's alive in another universe and Clarke's soul followed her</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey soul sister (i don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Be patient.

_There is a theory, that déjà vu simply elicits fragments of memories that we have stored in our brain, memories that can be elicited by moving into an environment that resembles something that we’ve already experienced._

Alicia remembered clearly she had almost laughed at the perspective of parallel universes, when her philosophy teacher had followed his train of thoughts out of the actual subject of his class and had tried to explain the déjà vu.  
  
She remembered how bored she had been, and how stupid that explanation had seemed to her, at the time. Déjà vu were just little errors of the human’s brain.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
The sole idea of the existence of an alternate universe was just impossible.

But zombies had start to populate the Earth, and when her life had started to change once again, Alicia decided that maybe

~~maybe~~

her definition of impossible needed to be revisited.

 

  
Alicia groaned when she felt a finger poking her side, right in between her ribs.

“Nick, fuck off.”

Her brother didn’t take the hint, and kept poking her with insistence. Alicia tried to go back to sleep. She was having a very weird and very interesting dream about woods and cities and swords and fighting and towers and blue eyes.

It wasn’t the first time she had a dream like that. For a mind like hers, it wasn’t that uncommon to have dreams that reflected her geniality.

But something was off about this dream. Something felt incredibly wrong.

Nick poked her again.

“Nick, c’mon…” she heard Chris, from the other side of the small room.

Alicia grunted, but didn’t move. She tried to remember more about the dream, she tried to focus on the details. But the more she tried, the more her dream seemed to drift away in her memory.

When her brother’s finger found its way through her ribs for the fourth time, Alicia reacted, almost by instinct.

A second later, Nick was rolling on the wooden floor of their cabin, clenching his nose and howling in pain.

“God, Ali. Always thought you were a fucking ninja in your past life.”

Alicia frowned, but didn’t answer.

Chris laughed at Nick, still laying on the floor with his face in his hands, but didn’t make a move to help his friend.

Alicia looked at him. She could hear the pain behind every forced laugh, every smile, every word.

His mother was dead. Gone. Forever.

Even with their constant bickering, Alicia wouldn’t know what to do if her mother disappeared from her life like Liza did with Chris’.

Ignoring her stupid brother, who seemed to be quite happy despite the nightmare they were living in, Alicia stood up from her tiny bed and exited the cabin.

Outside, the sun was shining.

Her mother and Travis were talking, hands in hands, but when she stepped on the deck of the boat, they stopped and looked up.

“What?” she asked, knowing that something was wrong by the look on her mother’s face.

Madison sighed. She wouldn’t be able to hide to her daughter the new. She would have found it soon anyway.

“We’re almost out of supplies.” She explained. “We will need to stop somewhere and go find some food.”

Alicia wasn’t surprised. She kind of expected it. Supplies weren’t meant to last forever, when you were a group of people living on a boat in the middle of the ocean. She shrugged, taking her iPod from her jacket’s poket.

“Okay.”

  
  


Alicia threw a full teenage tantrum, after breakfast. She was sick of being constricted of that freaking boat. She missed the ground under her feet. She always hated travelling for that reason. She hated planes –too far from the ground- and she hated boats as well.

It really wasn’t a surprise for Madison, to see her daughter react that way, when they tried to keep her on the boat.

At the end, Alicia won the argument.

She always won her arguments.

It was almost like no one could tell her no, like she was the one who was actually always in charge.

Madison hated this about her daughter. She hated to see that her little girl didn’t need her protection anymore.

 

  
The moment she stepped out of the boat, Alicia sighed. It was good to be back on the ground.

Travis went with her toward the center of the town, while Nick and Chris stayed ashore, checking over their boat.

They definitely couldn’t afford for some zombie to take their only way back to the yacht.

Travis tried to start a conversation, but Alicia merely looked at him, before slipping her earphones on.

They found a Walmart after no longer than ten minutes of blind walking.  
  
Travis slipped a hand gun between her fingers, and Alicia tried her best to hide a shiver. She didn’t want a gun. Guns represented everything she had fought against, in the past two years of her life.

She nodded when Travis told her to stay put and she turned off her iPod. She needed to be able to hear for any suspicious noise.

Travis wandered inside the empty Walmart as the girl sat on the side walk. She carefully put the gun on the floor next to her, staring intently at the weapon.

It was then that she

~~felt it~~

heard it.

Her head snapped up. She turned around, checking inside the Walmart, where she could see Travis gathering food cans and other supplies. He didn’t seem to have heard the scream.

Alicia sighed and slowly stood up.

And she heard it again.

Before she could stop herself, she was running. Running toward the voice.

Her converse on the street were the only noise that she could hear, together with her accelerated breathing. She turned the corner, and she heard the voice for the third time.

It was clearer, this time. She could actually understand the words.

“Fuck. My. Life.”

Alicia would have snorted, if it wasn’t for the clear panic in the stranger’s voice.

She ran towards the open door of a tiny two stories house, and literally flew up the driveway.

She knew this was a stupid ass decision, but she couldn’t help herself. Someone was in danger, and she would be damned if she didn’t at least try to save them.

She entered the house, hearing the noise of a fight coming from the kitchen. She ran in that direction and when she entered, the only thing she saw was a man that was crawling on the floor, his face completely covered in fresh blood, toward a corner of the kitchen that Alicia could not see, because of the huge wooden table that was flipped on

its side right in the middle of the room.

Her hand reached for her gun and found an empty pocket. She had left it on the sidewalk.

Cursing herself for her stupidity, the girl looked around and almost flung herself toward the knife holder. She grabbed the biggest one and turned around.

From her position, she could now see the person who had screamed. It was a girl.

A blonde, pretty girl whose leg was stuck under the gigantic table.

Alicia could see a rifle not too far away from the blonde. She realized that it was a little too far away.

The man –the zombie- growled, and his hand closed around the girl’s ankle.

Alicia reacted.

Before she could ever realize what she was doing, the knife she was holding flew all the way across the kitchen, stopping itself _inside_ the head of the huge guy.

All of a sudden, the kitchen became quiet.

The zombie fell on the marble floor, blood pouring from the wound, together with pieces of what –Alicia realized in horror- looked too much like brain matter.

She had just killed a man.

It didn’t matter that it was technically already dead. She had just ended his life. Alicia felt sick.

“That was close.” the blonde panted.

Alicia released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Are you okay?” she asked, getting closer to the blonde, who was still holding her stuck leg.

The girl grunted.

“My fucking foot is fucking stuck under this fucking huge table. Does it seem that I’m actually okay?”

Alicia was impressed. The stranger had almost managed to fill the sentence with more ‘fucking’ than actual words.

“You know? When someone saves your life, you usually say thank you.”

The girl deadpanned and she looked up. Two eyes, blue as the sky, met hers.

She smiled deviously.

“Sorry. You’re right. Thank you, Sky Girl, can you now help me get this fucking table off of me before another gorilla-zombie like this one comes to eat our brains out?”

Alicia almost snorted.

The girl was clearly something.

The brunette looked at the table, positioning herself right in the middle of it and started pushing.

“Sky Girl?” she managed to ask between grunts.

“Your t-shirt” the blonde answered, groaning loudly when she managed to get her foot out of the table.

Alicia stepped away, and the wooden piece of furniture stumbled back where it was.

She kneeled to check on the girl.

“Did he scratch you? Bite you?” she asked, concerned.

~~way more concerned that she should have been  
~~

The blonde shook her head.

“I’m okay. I just need an ice pack for my ankle. I was here only for the shower.”

Alicia looked up at her and smiled briefly, noticing for the first time that the blonde’s hair was wet.

“We’re in the middle of an apocalypse and you stopped to take a shower?”

The girl grinned.

“I had my gun with me.”

Alicia’s smile grew. She hold out her hand for the girl to take it.

“My name’s Alicia Clark, stranger. What’s yours?”

The girl smiled, secretly loving the way Alicia had pronounced the k in her last name.

She reached for Alicia’s arm, grabbing it to pull herself on her feet.

“Elyza. Elyza Lex.”

 

  
Alicia stared intently at Elyza as the girl gathered her stuff and pulled everything into a blue backpack. She couldn’t help it.

She tried to pretend that she was staring at her because of that weird ass sort of war paint that Elyza had put on when she had excused herself to go to the bathroom

~~which, Alicia had to admit, was actually incredibly interesting  
~~

but it was definitely not for that.

It was more a sensation. It was a feeling.

And God knew how much Alicia didn’t trust her feelings. She was more the kind of head-over-heart kind of girl. Even with Matt, everything was planned and scrutinized. She cared about the boy, she really did. She thought she was in love. She wasn’t quite sure now, after all that had happened.

And this girl… Elyza...

She really was something.

Her blonde her was braided on the back of her head in an incredibly nice design that Alicia had never seen before. Her face, despite the black war paint that surrounded her eyes, had gentle features and a sweet, warm smile.

She didn’t seem to fit in that world of mess and death.

~~she was more like a piece of art~~

Alicia didn’t want to let her walls down, but she found incredibly easy to trust this girl.

The fact that she looked pretty badass with her moto leggings and her blue striped leather jacket helped as well.

Alicia bite her nail, averting her gaze when she realized that Elyza was staring back at her.

“We should probably get going. My stepdad is probably worried as hell, right now.”

Elyza nodded and gestured for the door.

 

The moment they reached the Walmart, Alicia knew that it was going to be a long day.

The gun that she had previously left on the sidewalk was gone, and when the girls entered the supermarket, Travis was nowhere to be seen.

Alicia wondered how long she was gone.

Travis must have thought the worst had happened.

She cursed herself for not telling him where she was going.

Looking at Elyza, who was scouting the candy aisle a few steps ahead of her, though, made her regret her decision a little bit less.

She had had to save her.

Alicia couldn’t think of what would have happened if she hadn’t entered the house.

Suddenly, the thought of losing Elyza became unbearably painful.

“He’s gone.”

Elyza’s voice was closer than expected. When she looked up, two blue eyes were staring at her apologetically.

Alicia nodded and closed her fingers on the kitchen knife that she had brought with her.

Elyza had smiled at the sight.

~~She had smiled with something in her eyes that had looked almost nostalgic.~~

She preferred guns.

“I have no fucking clue where we are.”

Alicia didn’t answer and kept walking. She hadn’t any idea either, but she was sure that moving was way safer than remaining in the same spot.

“We should probably find a map, somewhere.”

Yeah, they probably should.

“It’s _sooooo_ hot in here. I hate California.”

Alicia shut her lips and tried not to smile. For a girl who seemed to be comimg out of a post-apocalyptic tv show, Elyza had quite a princely behavior.

“Uh, I gotta pee.”

That stopped Alicia.

As she turned, she raised an eyebrow. Elyza was smiling at her.

“Do you always talk this much?”

“Do you always shut everybody out?”

Alicia huffed. She crossed her arms, and her face didn’t betray any of her emotions.

“Don’t act like you know me, Lex.”

“Then give me the chance to get to know you, Clark.”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Their looks weren’t challenging anymore. They were confused.

Elyza cleared her throat.

“Okay, uh… Don’t use my last name. Like. Ever again.”

Alicia nodded, way too eagerly.

“Same for you. It just feels…”

Weird.

~~Familiar.~~

~~Right.~~

“Wrong.”

Elyze nodded her agreement, though her eyes didn’t leave Alicia’s face.

They stood still, in the middle of the road, just staring at each other for what felt like ages.

~~Lifetimes.~~

“I’m glad you came.” Murmured Elyza after a while. “To help me.”

Alicia just smiled a tiny little smile.

“Me too.”

 

“We’ve walked for hours, Alicia. We need to stop. We need to eat. We need to rest.”

Alicia sighed, pressing the palms of her hands onto her eyes.

“My mom will be worried sick.” She answered.

Elyza come to stand next to her, her fingers drumming over her rifle.

“I know. I’m sorry. But we are clearly lost in this forsaken little town and you’re no help if you faint while we’re running from a walker.”

Alicia glared at her.

“I won’t faint. I don’t faint. Ever.”

Elyza grinned.

~~That grin that felt more familiar the more she saw it.~~

“Sure. You know, I know girls like you.” She teased.

Alicia almost snorted.

“Girls like me?”

Elyza nodded, poking her side with a finger.

“You want everyone to think you’re above it all, but I see right through you, Lexa.”

Alicia's brain shut down. She really, really wanted to answer, but something felt just wrong.

~~Right, it felt right.  
~~

So, so wrong.

“What did you say?”

Elyza narrowed her eyes. She looked like someone had just hit her on her head with a baseball bat.

“What did I say?”

“What did you call me?”

Elyza licked her lips.

“I don’t know.”

Alicia tried to take a step back. She ordered herself to. She send the thought to her brain and her brain reacted, sending the command to her legs.

And her legs moved her forward.

“Where did that come from?” she asked, confused.

Elyza hugged her rifle. She looked lost.

“I don’t know.”

Alicia swallowed. Everything, in that girl, seemed wrong.

 ~~So, so right.~~  
  
  
  


“So, let me get this straight. You’re living on a boat with your stepfather, your drug addict brother, your half step brother and your mother? What a party.”

Alicia chewed her granola bar, swallowing.

“Let’s not forget the man who we met while we were running and who offered us to stay with him on his yacht.”

Elyza snorted and broke her pop tart in two pieces.

“Right. Not creepy at all.”

It was Alicia’s turn to laugh, even though hers was a little more composed than Elyza’s.

“And where are your parents?” she asked, regretting her question a second later.

Elyza’s smile faded.

“Gone.”

Alicia held her hand from moving over the other girl’s.

“I’m sorry.”

Elyza shrugged.

“It’s okay. It was before the apocalypse anyway. I barely remember them.”

Alicia licked her lips, collecting crumbs of her granola bar.

“My father died when I was eleven. I miss him like crazy.”

The confession came out without her thinking about it. It just felt right to share it with her. Somehow, she knew that Elyza would understand.

And she did.

The girls sighed, and Elyza took a sip from her water bottle, before handing it to her companion.

Friend.

“Let’s not think about it. As someone once told me, the dead are gone. And the living are hungry.”

Alicia almost choked.

She wanted to pretend that it was for the cruelty of that statement, but that sentence had triggered something in her. Something she couldn’t recognize.

It had started the moment she had entered that kitchen to save Elyza’s life, and it had kept happening over the day.

It was happening even more often now.

“Who told you that?” she managed to ask.

Elyza, whose expression mirrored hers, shook her head.

“I don’t remember.”

Alicia stood up.

Elyza followed, slower than her.

“This is…”

Alicia cut herself off. How could she finish her sentence? How could she explain what she had felt since the moment she had laid eyes on the blonde?

Alicia could see Elyza swallow. She _knew_ she felt the same.

“I know. It’s just…”

~~Right. Right. Right.~~

“It’s so fucking scary.”

The moment those words left her mouth, Alicia regretted them. She didn’t want the other girl to think

~~to know~~

that she was afraid.

She hated being weak in front of other people.

She hated being weak.

She turned and started walking away.

"Wait!"

Alicia wasn't going to stop.

She had known the girl for a not even a day and she had already managed to scare the hell out of her. Elyza lunged forward to try to stop her, but she only managed to brushed her fingers on her back.

~~A shot~~

It was like a sudden spark of electricity, like a small energy blast crossed Alicia's whole body and stopped her dead in her tracks. Judging by the shortness of breath that Alicia could hear from behind her, Elyza must've felt it too.

Slowly, Alicia turned around. Elyza was looking at her fingers, trying to find an explanation for what just happened.

"What the fuck." The blonde murmured.

"You felt it."

It wasn't a question. Elyza stared at her like she had two heads.

"Well, duh. Kind of impossible not to." She answered, harsher than intended.

Alicia clenched her fists.

Everything was happening too quickly. She couldn't explain what she had just felt. It was weird, it was more like a déjà vu.

~~Déjà vu was impossible.  
~~

By the look on Elyza's face, Alicia knew she wasn't the only one to be confused.

She really didn't understand.

And she really didn't have time for it.

"Let's keep moving." She said, turning to keep walking toward the hopefully empty building where they had stolen the food. "It's almost sunset. We need to take cover."

Elyza followed, muttering: "Aye, aye, Commander."

Alicia missed a step.

It was almost like the time itself had stopped.

And then had started to run, even quicker than before.

She caught herself just in time to hear the girl behind her whispering to herself.

"What the fuck was that, Elyza. _Commander?!"_

Alicia couldn't help herself. She smiled.

It was impossible –truly impossible, this time- to pretend that it wasn’t right.

 

Elyza was the one who found a solution for the night. She found a nice neighborhood with no zombie in sight and let Alicia pick a house to stay in.

Alicia was appalled by the amount of weapons that the girl seemed to be carrying with her. She hadn’t noticed before, but under her leather jacket, Elyza was sporting a couple hand guns and something that looked terribly like a grenade.

“Do you always go around with a grenade in your jacket?” she had asked, unable to contain herself.

Elyza had smiled.

“Should I remind you that you have a kitchen knife in yours?”

Alicia had forced herself not to stick her tongue out to the other girl, but Elyza had seemed to receive the message anyway.

“This kitchen knife saved your life.” She had answered, amused.

Elyza had laughed and made Alicia smile at the sound of it.

 

Elyza taught her how to pick the lock of the house they chose, using a hair pin and a needle.

Alicia tried, she really did, but she managed to open it only after twenty minutes of helpless attempts.

Elyza laughed heartedly the whole time.

Alicia enjoyed it.

 

Sitting in front of the tv, with a dozen of lit candle on the little table in front of them, Alicia and Elyza talked for hours.

They talked about their family, they talked about how they’d found out about the zombie apocalypse.

Alicia told her about Matt, and Elyza simply nodded with sadness in her eyes.

They felt it, all the time. They felt that connection between them and they shared no more than a couple thoughts about it, even though they could see the confusion in the eyes of the other girl.

The evening slipped into a peaceful night.

Alicia confessed that the zombie she had killed early that morning was her first one, and Elyza admitted that she had killed dozens of them and still felt the same disgust and hatred for herself that she felt the first time she pulled the trigger.

Their hands met between the candles at some point during the night, and they never let go of each other.

Everything felt strange.

Good.

Familiar.

Right.

They decided that is was okay.

 

Alicia woke with a start, clenching her hand over her abdomen, confused and in pain.

Her skin was burning.

She had never got shot, but she was pretty sure that the sensation must’ve been the same.

Panting, she jumped out of her skin when a cold hand landed on her shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Elyza whispered, scanning her face with worry. “You’re okay.”

Alicia grabbed her hand in hers and held on for dear life.

“I’m okay.”

Elyza smiled, reassuringly.

“Yeah. You are. It was just a nightmare.”

Alicia nodded, but it wasn’t just a nightmare. It was just too real.

“I got shot.”

Elyza's breath got caught in her throat.

“In my dream.” Alicia explained quickly. “I got shot.”

Elyza started breathing again, and Alicia realized that the thought of losing the other girl was as painful for her as it was for the blonde.

“I’ll keep you safe.” Elyza murmured.

Alicia wanted to tell her that she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, but she didn’t. She knew she needed Elyza.

“And I’ll keep you safe.” She answered.

The blonde grinned.

“I know. It was pretty badass, that thing that you did with the knife. I’ve never seen someone throwing a knife like that.”

They both burst into low laughter.

Alicia knew something else. She knew she would have given her life for that girl.

 

It scared her.

 

But it felt right.

 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn to watch.”

Alicia nodded, but she didn’t move. She just stared at Elyza and bit her lower lip.

Elyza smiled.

“Lay down.”

This time, Alicia obeyed.

She lay on her side and waited. It took no more than seven seconds for Elyza to lay down behind her and spoon her, an arm around her waist and their feet intertwined.

The blonde’s fingers slid on her biceps in a gentle caress.

Another shot of energy sparked between them, but they welcomed it this time.

They held their breath and they squeezed even closer to one another.

“Elyza?”

Her name on her tongue felt weird. Felt strange.

Felt like entering a well known room but finding the furniture in another place.

“Yeah?”

Alicia turned into their embrace, only to find those eyes

~~those blue eyes that reminded her of a foreign sky  
~~

already watching her.

“Why do I feel like I know you?" She finally whispered.

She asked the question that was dangling between them since their first encounter.

Elyza didn't answer right away. She shrugged, she closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again and she smiled, sadly.

"I don't know. But if it makes you feel better... I feel it too."

Alicia wasn't entirely sure that it made her feel any different than worried.

She could only feel worry and fear, since that whole mess began.

But she stared in those eyes that resembled the sky and, somehow, it felt a bit like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on lexa-lives-in-us on tumblr and i'll be happy to rant about Clexa and Lexark and whatever.  
> Also, a part 2 of this work is already planned, it's gonna be way shorter tho.


End file.
